Psychic My Ass
by Amberlynn1991
Summary: Shawn makes a big No No, Lassiter gets pissy, and everyone know why but Shawn. THIS IS SLASH. Shawn/Lassiter Don't like it? Then DON'T read it! Biggets will be reported! Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm new to the Shassie/Psych fandom, so I hope I can do them/yall justice. I didn't start watching Psych until this year (I know right), but I'm already caught up. It's was like a fire storm of awesome! I saw one episode, and was hooked. Soooo. I paid for Nexflix, and watched every single episode they had, in like a week & a half. The Shassie bug bit me right away, so here I am. :P Anywho enough about me.

**Title: **_**Psychic My Ass**_

**Type: Humor?/Romance/Tiny lil bit of agust/drama**

**Word Count. I was told, there'd be no math. :(**

**Rating: Hmmm PG-13...Maybe R. (Wordyderds, Smut, Violence, Evil Plot Bunnies.) Ya know normal stuff.**

**Pairing: ! Guess :P**

**Legal crap: *sigh* I **_**Sadly**_** do NOT! own Psych. I'm simply picking a pineapple from Steve Frank's private pineapple patch, to make my own yummy-a-licous (- It's a word ole Webster is workin on it.) smoothie.**

**Summary: Shawn does a big no-no, Lassie gets all uber pissy, and everyone knows why but Shawn. That's it in a nut shell ;)**

_**Psychic My Ass**_

Lassiter was mad, rightfuly so. Shawn's latest stunt, even had me pissed. His flight or fight responce thingy must have broken, because insted of running away all 'little girl scared' as Gus calls it, he put himself into real danger. I glanced at him, and he was grumbling quitely to himself. He also had a death grip on the stearing wheel, yelling slurs at random drivers.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it O-Hara" He hissed at me.

"Alright." I muttered softly, and allowed my mind to revist the events of the day.

The stand off was heated, as most stand off's are. A troubled young man had taken his girlfriend, and their two year old daughter hostage. It was eight hours in, and everyone was on edge. Lassiter had talked to the man, trying to convince him to let them go, without much luck. They were coming to the breaking point, and the man was becoming more agressive by the moment. I stood beside my partner as he made the choise, no cop wants to make. They were going to take him out. Shawn, Gus, and I watched as Lassiter barked out quite orders to the nervous swat team.

"Your jumping the gun, here Lassie." Shawn said walking closer to him.

Lassiter sighed loudly. "Spencer we are out of options. This man is a loaded gun, pointed right at his family, and I don't want them in there when he goes off."

I shook my head softly as Shawn shot Lassiter his 'Im gonna try my best to make an ass out of you' grin. This wasn't going to end any time soon.

"Wow! Lassie-face that metaphor was colorful and chilling. Just like anything Steven Tyler says ever." He smirked at Lassiter, who simply rolled his eyes.

I heard Gus groan next to me. "Shawn! You know how I feel about old washed up rock stars from the eighties!" Gus bellowed.

Shawn sighed softly, and shook his head in that 'your so wrong I could smack you, but I love you away way' manner that is saved mostly for Gus. I bit back a smile, and Lassiter glared at me.

"Gus!" Shawn wined. "He is not washed up, he is just taking a little break is all. He pouted slightly.

Gus's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Little break my ass. He hasn't made a good record since 1984. Gus grumbled.

I could have sworn I saw Lassier's hand twitch toward his gun, and I had to stifel a giggle.

"Gus!" Shawn said sounding truly appalled at him. "Thats so not true. he made Misery with Pink back in 2001. That was a great record." Shawn stated.

"It wasn't his Shawn, it's Pink's, so it doesn't count." He shot back.

"Enough!" Lassiter roared. "We can't wait to make our move any longer." He said to the group of men decked out in their swat gear.

"Whoa Carls just give me five minutes, and if it's not solved, then come in gus-a-blazing." Shawn asked.

"Spencer there is no way in hell, that i'm letting you anywhere near that lunatic." Lassiter said gruffly.

Shawn shot a sugar sweet smile at him. "Awwww Lass I knew you cared deep down. I lubs you too." He winked and blew Lassiter a kiss. Gus rolled his eyes.

I had to chew on my tounge to keep myself from busting out laughing. Lassiter flushed a soft pink, and I couldn't suppress my giggle. He shot me a 'shut it O-Hara' glare, and I resisted the urge to stick my tounge out at him.

Lassiter had fully recovered, and was back to shoting daggers at Spencer. "Look Spencer. It's not going to happen, so just let it go."

His voice was smooth, almost soft in a way. His eye's however were dark with warning. They screamed "Cross me, and i'll end you."

Shawn stared at him for a long moment. I wondered if Shawn had gotten lost in Lassiter's distractingly beautiful blue eyes. They were always chatching me off guard, and I'm not attractied to the man.

Shawn sighed. "Alright, Lassie do it." He said. He turned and walked away out of sight. Lassiter walked away to give the final orders to the team, leaving Gus and I alone.

I looked at him. "Do you think he will be ok?" I asked worried. He smiled softly at me, and moved closer. He bent down, and brushed his soft plump lips across mine. I forgot were I was, and the agust of the moment. He pulled back, and ran his hands lovingly up my arms.

"He will be fine love, he just hates when Lassiter tells him what to do." Gus winked at me, and I smirked.

"I bet he wouldn't mind in some areas." I added some waggled eyebrows for effect.

He chuckled lightly. "So you really think, they have the hots for eachother." Gus asked.

I nodded. "Yep, they just haven't relised it yet. They will thought. I mean they can live off heated banter, and "Normal hate touching", as Lassiter calls it, forever. Something will give." I said.

"You know that's right." He said streching out his fist. I bumped it, and he beamed at me. I shook my head, but retured his smile. Gus and I had been dating just over six weeks now. I figured Shawn would have been upset, but to my suprise he was thrilled for us. Lassiter was a little shocked, cause he assumed I liked Shawn, but he too was happy for us.

"O-Hara were the hell is Spencer?" Lassiter shouted. I made my way over to him.

"I'm not sure, maybe he left. Why?"

Carlton opened his mouth to responed, but was cut off by a high piched scream followed by a singel gun shot. The color drained from his face.

"Shawn" He wispered. He pulled his weapon, and charged toward the house. I snatched for my gun, and ran after him. The hostage darted out the back door, holding her crying child in her arms. She hurried past me, and I didn't bother stoping her. We would deal with her later. Lassiter was already inside, so I jogged in quickly. My heart fell into my stomace, and my head was pounding. Fear of what I would see, when I turned the corner, stilled me. I took three deep breaths, and forced myself to move.

Relief hit me like a strong wave at the beach. Shawn was standing next to Lassiter, the perp however was lying dead on the floor. I flet a twinge of guilt for feeling relifed, when someone's life had just ended. However knowing that it wasn't Shawn, a face I knew, dulled it immensely.

"Thank god you're ok!" I said patting my heart with my hand, as if to reassure it. "What the hell, were you thinking Shawn? You could have been killed" I yelled cutting off, whatever stupid thing he was about to say.

Lassiter glared at him. "O Hara is right. You are not a cop Spencer. You had no right sticking your nose in this, and now a man is dead." He screamed, turning blood red.

Shawn ran a hand threw his hair, and sighed heavily. "I know, and I'm sorry. I came in the back, and got them away from him. I tried to talk him down, but he knew it was over for him. He shot himself." He said sadly.

I felt some of my anger begin to fade away, and I sighed softly. I walked over, and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm just gald your ok." I muttered. He rubbed my back, then pulled away. "Thanks Juels" He said with a lop sided smile. I glanced at Lassiter, who still looked like he could chew the heads off nails.

"I'll go call Woody." I said leaving them alone. 'Poor Shawn' I thought before heading out the door.

Lassiter's sharp voise snaped me back in to the present, and I glared at him despite myself.

"What is you problem, O Hara?" He asked. He almost sounded suprised by my reaction.

I felt my jaw drop in shock. "My problem?...You seem to be the one with the issue here Carlton, not me." I said.

He pulled the car into my drive, and turned it off. He faced me. "What do you mean by that?" He asked softer this time. He seemed less angry than before, but still on edge.

My fury left me, as quickly as it came. I placed my hand on his arm. He glanced down at it, but said nothing.

"I saw that look on your face today, when Shawn was in trouble." I said softly, not wanting to anger him again.

He froze under my hand, and narrowed his eyes at me slightly. His mouth opened, but I cut him off.

"It's ok Carlton. I think you need to sort out your true feelings for Shawn. You can't run from them forever." I said giving his arm a tiny pat.

He stared at me for a long time. His deep blue pools rocky with emotion. "How did you know?" He whispered finally, swiping his thumb over the back of my palm. It was such a vulnerable gester, from a constantly shielded man. It made my heart ache.

"I'm a cop, we notice things, that people don't want us to notice." I said with a srug.

A ghost of a smile flashed across is sharp jaw line. "I guess I forgot what a good cop you are. I thought I was doing a pretty good job, at hiding my feelings for Spencer." He muttered, looking out the window.

I smiled softly. "So. How long have you had feeling for Shawn?" I asked trying my best to sound casual.

He sighed. "Since about a week after we met. It was just simple lust then. He was nonsensical, unreasonable, unstable! He pissed me off every time he so much as walked in the room. It was primal, easy enough to handle." He said finaly looking at me. His blue eyes held an odd mixture of annoyance, and humor.

"And then?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "And then I was infatuated with him. He was still annoying as hell, but loyal to the core. I found that out with the whole Drimmer thing. He didn't even blink, he just trusted that I hadn't done it. He wrote it off as being psychic, but I know that's a crock of shit. He believed in me, he just was willing to addmit it. Then my feeling began to grow stronger. I didn't relise how strong, until he was kidnapped. We almost lost him that day. Worst day of my life I think, and I've had some shitty ass days Juliet." He rubbed his hand over his face.

"I think that's the first time you've used my fist name." I said.

He laughed a full bodied laugh, that shook the car slightly. "Hell" He said softly. His ranting died down, and a comfortable quite drifted over us.

His random loud laughing, startled me. "What?" I asked.

He looked at me, with a smug grin. "Psychic my ass." He said.

"Uh?" I said dumbly.

"If Spencer was really psychic, don't you think he'd know I was in love with him." He said laughing again, almost child like.

**A/N** And that's the end of chapter one. So, do we like so far? Should I continue, or let this burn out?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey yall. So I'm not sure where this thing is gonna go, but thanks for coming along with me. :)

**Title: **_**Psychic My Ass**_

**Type: Humor?/Romance/Tiny lil bit of agust.**

**Word Count. I was told, there'd be no math. :(**

**Rating: Hmmm PG-13...Maybe R. (Wordyderds, Smut, Violence, Evil Plot Bunnies.) Ya know normal stuff.**

**Pairing: ! Guess :P**

**Legal crap: *sigh* I **_**Sadly**_** do NOT! own Psych. I'm simply picking a pineapple from Steve Frank's private pineapple patch, to make my own yummy-a-licous (- It's a word ole Webster is workin on it.) smoothie.**

**Summary: Shawn does a big no-no, Lassie gets all uber pissy, and everyone knows why but Shawn. That's it in a nut shell ;)**

_**Psychic My Ass**_

The sizzling Santa Barbara sun is blazing in all it's glory above me, as I bounced up the steps of the SBPD. The light dancing across the ocean of cars, caused a shimmering radiance that was almost blinding in it's raw beauty. The handle on the door burned my skin a bit as I pull it open. I took in a deep breath of the familiar air, and smiled softly. It's suprising how accustomed you can become with a place. That the mundane, everyday that makes up your life, is also what makes it worth living. It's the customery, the ordinary, that drives us into being who we are. The morning cup of coffee, the weekly phone call to your mother, punching that old time clock at work, or making your best friend laugh at some stupid joke. All these seemingly boring tasks, that we do day by day. Are what make life real and worderful.

"You didn't have to come down here with me you know." Gus said pulling me from my random ming wanderings.

I grinned at him. "Gus please! You know that four-thirty bug Lassie time is my favorite part of the day. It's right between three-O-clock pineapple pig out time, and six-O-clock 1000 ways to die-a-thon." I said.

He sighed. "I don't know why you watch that crap, it's icky." He said cutting his eyes at me.

"It's not icky, it's informative. Now we know to never have a co-co powder fight in a ill vented room." I said.

He shook his head. "Whatever Shawn, besides you shouldn't mess with Lassiter today. Juels said that his is still pretty pissed at you." Gus warned.

I groaned. "I don't know why he is so mad. I mean no one got hurt." I rolled my eyes.

"A man died Shawn." He said shocked.

"Details, Gus, details. Besides I brought him his favorite lunch, to say im sorry. He will forgive me." I said waggling the bag.

"For the sake of Psych I hope so, cause if he doesn't we will never work in this town again." He muttered. With a not so hopeful look.

"Yeah, well wish me luck." I said with a wink, walking toward Lassie's desk.

"Good luck!" He called after me.

"Have fun with Juels." I called back.

I spotted him hunched over some form of paperwork. He was sporting a flustrated frown, that made his nose do that adoreable little crinkle thing. It kind of reminds me of a pissed of bunny, trying to get a carrot, that is just out of reach. Despite his mood, he was still over flowing with sex appeal. He has this easy confidence, that is rarely shaken. His self assured air of badassery, and the tough guy- no bullshit allowed-super cop thingy he does is ever so sexy. His looks are not hurting him any either. That long lean body, that happened to be strong and well defined, despite his age. Having it covered in his all bussiness suits, and his 'shoot now ask questions later' sholder holster, just adds to his uber hotness. And for the love of god his freaking eyes. I didn't even know blue could be that..well...blue. I've deamed it Lassiter Blue. The most striking of all the blue, hues. I stood right next to his desk, and watched him for a moment. He didn't seem to notice that I was here, so I let myself get lost in him. He began to chew on his bottom lip, softly. His eyes roamed the page, as if willing the anwser to jump up and shout: 'Im here, right here!' His fingers scraped across his jaw in light agust.

"What's wrong Lassie, the paper not telling you what you demanded to know?" I said with humor. He jumped slightly, and looked up. He scolwed.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing here? I don't have time for your silly antics today." He said returing his gaze to his work.

I sat myself down in the chair next to him, and placed the bag with his dinner in it on the desk. "No silly antics Lassie, I came by to apoliges." I said.

He grunted, and pointed at the bag. "What is that?" he asked sound somewhat suprised.

I smiled. "That Lassiefrass is your supper. A roasted chicken club, with applewood smoked bacon strips on a soft bed of romain, and roma tomatoes. It also has garlic mayo, and its on grilled sourdough bread. It's paired with the best cole slaw in Santa Barbara. Plush there is a pineapple yougart smoothie in there to wash it down with." I said making myself hungry. Luckly I had brought myself one as well.

He looked intrested as I knew he would. "That's my favorite." He said

"I know." I grinned.

"How?" He asked with a skeptical look.

I sighed. "Lassie. Must we go over this everyday!" I asked rasing my finger to my temple in my tale tell way of saying: 'Im psychic duh'

He gave me a look, that I didn't quite understand. It did however make my tummy do this odd little flippy thingy. He snorted. "My ass." he muttered. Then he smiled softly, like he just told himself some inside joke saved for himself only.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for yesterday. I should have listened to you. You were right, I was wrong, and all that jazz." I said looking down at my hands.

"Do you know how much paperwork i'd have to fill out if you had got hurt, or worse." He said with no humor.

"A lot." I shot with a frown.

He sighed heavily. "Do you think I wouldn't care, do you think I wouldn't be affected?" He asked softly.

"I-I don't know, what to say to that." I said.

He grunted again. "Of course you don't psychic." He made the last word sound like a curse, and a joke at the same time. Sneaky talented Lassie. He grabbed the bag, and pulled out the beautifuly made food. He set mine next to me, and started to unwrap his. I placed my hand on his stilling his movement. He looked up at me. "What?" he asked.

"Wrap that back up, and come with me." I said.

His eyebrows shot up. "but I just unwrapped it." He said in an almost pout.

"Come on it's not that far, don't you wanna get out of here?" I asked with a small smirk.

He looked at me for a long time, as if he was fighting an internal war with himself. "Fine." he said. I couldn't figure out if he had won or lost that battle, but I had won for sure. He put the food back in the bag, stood up, and grabbed his jacket. We walked out in to the sun, and I made my way toward my bike. I slung my leg over it, and cranked it. I snatched my helmet, and held it out for him. He took it wordlessly, and put it on. He climbed on, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I went all tingley, and my heart slammed into my chest a few good times.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked in my ear snapping me out of my moment of Lassie desire. Damm him!

"Nothing." I muttered knowing he wouldn't hear me. I took off out of the lot, and headed down the road. We drove for a bit, until we reached the spot I was seeking. I pulled onto the grassy area, and killed the bike. I felt him moving to get off behind me, and had to stifle a groan. I slipped off the bike, and he handed me the helment. I sat it down on the seat, and grabbed our dinner. We made our way to the hidden table next to the beach. The sun was starting to set across the water. It looked like a sea of fine jems, they sparkled in a gleaming brilliance. It cast a romantic sheen over everything it touched. I glanced at Lassie, unable to keep myself from the beauty I knew would be there. The light seemed to enter into his very soul, giving him a ratiant glow. His hair was tangled from the helment, and his tie was rumpled. I can't recall him being more lovely, than in this moment right here. I forgot how to breath. His beauty took my breath away. My heart filled even fuller with love for the man next to me.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. He didn't sound annoyed or even confused. His voice was husky, and his breathing was labored. I notice everything about everyone I ever come into contact with. I'm so good at it that I've been able to play psychic for years now. I can asertaine the meaning of a single look, from anyone. I can't believe i'd been so oblivious, for so long. The tone of his voice, the flush on his cheeks, the storm in his eyes. The anger from my little fumble. It was all so clear now.

"Oh Lassie." I whispered. "I get it now." I said standing, and moving towards him. My legs were shaking like wet noodles.

"Get what?" He asked unsure. His eyes never leaving me.

"I get now why you were mad. I can't believe I missed it. It's been right here the whole time." I said stopping in front of him. I was so close, all I would have to do is reach out. So I did just that. I reached out, and cupped his jaw. He froze, yet said nothing. His eyes seemed even more blue than normal. I searched his face looking for a sign to confirm what I knew. I brushed my thumb over his bottom lip, and got what I was seeking. His eyes fluttered shut, and his breath caught.

"See." I said. Hie eyes reopened. He looked at me.

"Well now that you know, what is it you plan on doing about it? You going to go run, and tell everyone who will listen. Tell em ole Lassiter was stupid enough to fall in love with the straitest man in California." He said roughly.

I shook my head, and smiled. "Nope, but I was planing on kissing you, until your heart stopped. That cool with you?" I smirked.

He stared at me with a hard look. As if trying to glare the truth out of me. He stood up quickly, and snatched me flush against me. This time it was my eyes that fluttered shut. His hands found the hem of my shirt, and his fingers danced over the small of my back.

"Open your eyes Shawn." He said softly.

I did as I was asked, and he smiled softly at me. He said nothing, cause no more words were needed really. He looked at me one last time, and I nodded once. He wasted no time. He crushed his lips to mine. Fireworks bigger than the fourth of July went off in my head. I heard a harsh moan, but couldn't place who I had come from. I felt myself being hoisted into the air, and being placed onto the table behind us. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. I got a few of them opened, so I explored the skin I had found. It was smooth, warm, and soft. The course hairs on his chest tickled the palms of my hands. It was a wonderful feeling, that pulled me into the vast unknown of Lassie. His lips left mine, and I wimpered from the loss. He left a trail of fire down my neck, he nipped lightly at the soft skin, and I groaned loudly. I bucked my hips into him, and he hissed at the pressure. He cupped my face, and kissed me again. I was going to drop dead right here. Oh but what a way to go. I pulled back.

"God. Lassie." I said unable to chatch my breath. He rested his forehead against mine. "Yeah?" He asked just as breathless. "I've wanted you for so long."

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked

"Cause I was scared. I didn't know how you felt. Why didn't you?"

"Same reason. I love you, always have, guess I always will."

I beamed at him. "I loves you too lassieface. My lassieface, all mine." I muttered running a hand down him chest.

He groaned. "Lets get out of here." he demanded grabbing my hand.

"Sweet." I said letting myself be pulled away. I glanced back at the bag of food, and smiled to myself. I knew he'd forgive me.

(Fin)

**A/N:** Ok. This may just be the end of this story. It seems like a nice place to stop, but If you want more I can make it work for maybe two more chaps. I really like how this chap came together. What do you think? Oh I just wanna give a shout out to Islashlove. Thanks for your review. It inspired this chapter. :) Anywhos Really hope ya like it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. So I was going to leave this one alone, and call it done, but your wonderful reviews taunted me to write more. This is my first Psych&Shassie fic, and im having so much fun with it. I just love these two. Anywhos I can't promise much out of this, but I really hope ya like it. :)

**Title: **_**Psychic My Ass**_

**Type: Humor?/Romance/Tiny lil bit of agust.**

**Word Count. I was told, there'd be no math. :(**

**Rating: Hmmm PG-13...Maybe R. (Wordyderds, Smut, Violence, Evil Plot Bunnies.) Ya know normal stuff.**

**Pairing: ! Guess :P**

**Legal crap: *sigh* I **_**Sadly**_** do NOT! own Psych. I'm simply picking a pineapple from Steve Frank's private pineapple patch, to make my own yummy-a-licous (- It's a word ole Webster is workin on it.) smoothie.**

**Summary: Shawn does a big no-no, Lassie gets all uber pissy, and everyone knows why but Shawn. That's it in a nut shell ;)**

**LOOK OUT! LAME SHOT AT SMUT AHEAD. READ ON AT YOUR OWN RISK! **

_**Psychic My Ass**_

It was a losing battle. Trying to jam a key into a lock, with Lassie's tounge whirling around in every cranny, and passage inside my mouth. It was like he was trying to burn a map of me, inside a deep part of himself. It was excruciating trying to make up my mind. Stay here and continue with the astonishing event, that was kiss Carlton Lassiter, or break away for a mere fraction of a moment, and get inside to explore him futher. His fingers crushed into my hip, and I moaned.

"God Lass!" I huffed out between breathy gasps.

He chuckled hotly. It was so provocative, that I almost lost it right then. I fought aginst the wicked plan to take him right on my front pourch.

"What's a matter Spencer, what has ya all hot and bothered?" he shot me a look of pure lust.

A deep, hungry chill ripped through me, and his grin grew wilder. "Oh Lassie, the things im going to do to you." I promised. Shaking my head lightly.

"What are you waiting for psychic?" His eyes were burning searing holes, all over my body.

I growled, an honest to God Lassie growl, and fumbled with the key again. My plams were pouring sweat, and my heart was pounding. I felt like a virgin about to be touched for the first time, and in a way its true. Lassie was the first man I had let touch me, and I he would be the last. No one had come before him, and no one would ever after him. I felt him snake his lean, strong arms around my waist. His soft lips brushed across my neck, and floated over my ear. He sucked the tender lobe into his mouth, and nibbled softly. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and my knees buckled.

"Fuck Carlton." I hissed. Bracing myself against the still unopened door.

"Mmmhhh, yeah say my name again, just like that." His hot breath seeped into my ear, and I wimpered a needy little sound. He seemed to enjoy that, cause he grounded his sex into my ass.

"Carlton." I could hear the begging tone in my voice. I was so consumed with the inferno of yearning for the man, that I didn't even care.

"That was the first time you've ever done what you were told." He bit my neck, and I cried out in pain and passion. "I like it." He grunted kissing the spot he had just bitten.

"I have got to get this damm door open!" I yelled at myself. Lassie grabbed my shoulders, and moved me to the side.

"Calm yourself." He winked at me. I watched him work the key into my lock. His nimble fingers wrapped around the key, and turned it. He had the door open in about two-point-five seconds fast. He plucked the key out of the handle, and put it in his pocket. He moved to face me, and reached out. His long fingers circled around my wrists, and he pulled me inside with him. He kicked the door shut, and came at me again. His lips hit mine, and our hands began to run over eachother. Lassiter's hand slipped under my shirt, and his palms grazed over my ribs. A white hot burst of sexy lava, zoomed through me. I took a hand full of his shirt, and snatched. I heard a faint ripping sound, and a rainfall of buttons pinged aginst my floor, and door. He pulled his lips from mine, and looked at the tattered remains of his shirt. I was too busy drinking in the sight of a half naked Lassie.

"Eger?" He smirked.

"You have no Idea." I breathed, placing a quaint kiss on his shoulder. He eyes went dark, and he grabbed my shirt. Before I even had a second to think, it was flying across the room.

"You were saying?" He taunted with a provoking look.

I dropped to my knees, and began working on his belt. "I stand corrected."

I smiled wickedly up at him. The apprehensive little virgin was long gone, I was much to ready for him. I yanked his belt out of his pants, and let it fall to the floor. It sounded a happy clank, before becoming lifeless again. Lassie ran his fingers in my hair, and dowm my face. I popped the button open on his pants, and pulled the zipper down quickly. My hands gripped the waist of his pants, and slowly moved them over his hips. They reached the bottom of his legs, and he steped out of them rapidly. I tossed them aside, and ran my hands up his legs. The course dark hairs tickled my palms, and I smiled at the feeling. I cupped the outside of his thigh, and kneeded softly. My hand travled higher, and I ghosted my fingere's over the buldge in his boxers. He groaned loudly, and I added more pressure. I watched in wonder as his head hit my door, and his mouth fell open.

"Spencer." He whispered. He didn't have to ask, cause I already knew what he wanted. I hooked my thumb's in the soft fabric, and had them off in a flash. I stood up, and just stared at him.

"Sensational." I heard myself mutter, before dropping back to my knees. I wrapped my finger's around his long, hard cock, and pumped him once.

"Shit!" He groaned. "More." I was more than happy to give him what he demanded. I stroked him a few more times, and just relished in the naughty noises coming from my normaly uptight detective. Then, without warning I took him fully into my mouth. I set a ruthless pase, moving my head up and down the lenth of him. I cupped his ass, and pulled him closer into me. I moved my tounge around the tender tip, and lapped at the salty pre-come. I sucked hard, pulling as much of him as I could. His hand fisted in my hair, and he bucked into me.

"Goddammit Shawn, You gotta stop." He growled.

I sucked my way back up, and he fell out of my mouth with sexy pop. "Why?" I asked breathing heavy.

He pulled me to my feet, and had my jeans and boxer's off in one swift movement. If I had blinked, I'd missed it. "Casue I want to feel you, all of you." He said leaving no mystery, as to what he meant.

My stomace turned in excitment. He picked up his pants, and fished something out of his pocket. He flicked open the cap, and squirted some gel onto his finger.

"Lube?" I asked.

He stood, coming back to me. "Yeah, don't want to hurt you." He muttered. A sweet, fruity smell filled my nose.

"Pineapple?" I grinned.

He kissed me softly. "Yeah, thought you would like it." He took me in his arms, reached around me, and teased my hole lightly.

"God, I love you." I groaned. He chuckled, and began to push aginst the tight little hole. I clung to him, as he continued to move foward.

"mmmhhh, hurts." I winced into his neck.

His free hand stoked my back softly. "I know, baby. Just breath." He spoke so soft, and sweet. He pulled his finger out, then moved it back in. He continued to push in and out, ever so slowly. He added a second finger, and I nipped his shoulder. We both moaned. He parted his fingers, and added a slight twist to his wrist. Suddenly a sharp burst of pleasure shot threw me, and I cried out.

"Fuck! Carlton." I yelled grinding my ass down on his hand, craving more of what I had just felt. He granted me more, and picked up the pace of his fingers. I bucked, and moaned loudly. Soon his fingers, just were not enough.

"Need you." I wimpered. He nodded, and grabbed the little tube. He coated his cock in the sweet lube. He picked me up, and slammed my back into the door. I jumped at the cold, but soon forgot it.

"Wrap your legs around me." He ordered softly. I tucked my legs around his smooth taunt waist, and waited. He kissed me hotly, and lined his cock up with my waiting hole. He pushed in slowly, just to the tip. My ass burned with an searing pain. I gasped, and he froze. He cupped my jaw, and flicked my lips softly with his thumb.

"You ok?" He sounded worried.

I nodded. "Yeah, just give me a second." I muttered. He shook his head once, and took my lips with his. The kiss was so tender, so full of love, that I heard every word he wasn't saying. 'I love you' Im sorry it hurts.' 'I've got you'

The pain started to drift, so I began to move futher onto his dick. He thrust with me gently, setting a careful easy pace. The feeling was amazing, my entire body hummed with joy.

"More Lassie, Please." I begged, bucking into him. I felt something inside him snap. His motions became erratic, furious, and I was delirious with pleasure. The fire in my belly grew into an excruciating inferno, of passion.

"Lass, gonna...oh god!" Then I was falling, deep into the pit of the best orgasam I'd ever had. I felt nothing else, but I heard him speak my name, as his own release took him under. He let me slide down the wall to my feet. We stood there, leaning against eachother for support.

"Holy, crap!" I said once I had got my breath. He kissed me softly.

"I know right." He muttered, running his finger's over my back. He placed a quick kiss on my temple. "Come on, lets go to bed." he said pulling me with him.

"Yay cuddle time!" I said with a smirk.

He chuckled, and climbed into my bed. He yanked me down next to him, and wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck, and I struggled to stay awake. "MMMhhh. Love you lassie." I breathed out.

"Love you too Shawn." He spoke.

'Gus is gonna freak so hard' I thought with a smile.

**(Fin)**

(For Now ;)

**A/N:** Ok so that was new! That was my first Shassie love thingy, how did I do? Too much? Not enough? Just Right? Im super nervous about this chapter, so yeah let me know. Be nice! But honest! I'm gonna write one more chapter to this, then I'm for real done. Love you guys. Thanks again for all the reviews.


	4. The End

A/N: Hey guys. So we have come to the end of this story. Thank you all so so much for reading, and reviewing. You have all been so nice. :) Sorry I haven't updated in a WHILE but I've gotta work to pay for food and stuff. Can't write on an empty tummy. It wouldn't be pretty. It would be like this: ShawN KIssed LASsie, and LAssiE kiSSed BacK. THE END. *takes bow* Anyhows thanks again.

**Title: **_**Psychic My Ass**_

**Type: Humor?/Romance/Tiny lil bit of agust.**

**Word Count. I was told, there'd be no math. :(**

**Rating: Hmmm PG-13...Maybe R. (Wordyderds, Smut, Violence, Evil Plot Bunnies.) Ya know normal stuff.**

**Pairing: ! Guess :P**

**Legal crap: *sigh* I **_**Sadly**_** do NOT! own Psych. I'm simply picking a pineapple from Steve Frank's private pineapple patch, to make my own yummy-a-licous (- It's a word ole Webster is workin on it.) smoothie.**

**Summary: Shawn does a big no-no, Lassie gets all uber pissy, and everyone knows why but Shawn. That's it in a nut shell ;)**

_**Psychic My Ass**_

I was sitting at my desk with a moutian of paperwork spread out in front of me. The station was buzzing with life, as it always is at eight in the morning. The strong sent of coffee, and some sort of sweet treat filled the air. Mcnabb floated up to my desk, and dropped a tall steaming cup of joe next to me. I looked up, and smiled.

"Thanks Buzz." I said taking a long sip of the warm drink.

"No problem O-Hara, say were is your partner?" He asked. Looking at Lassiter's vacant desk.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he over slept. I tried calling him, but he didn't anwser." I chewed on my lip, slightly worried.

He gave a nod. "I'm sure he is fine." Mcnabb said.

"Yeah." I muttered softy. Just then the loud happy sound of Shawn's voice boomed from down the hall. Mcnabb and I shared a look. I heard a soft grumble, and knew it was Lassiter. I also heard Gus's deep smooth laugh.

"I guess the gang is all here." I said to Mcnabb. He chuckled softly. The three of them walked in confirming my guess as fact.

"Good morning Jules!" Shawn said in a sing-song voice.

I smiled at him. "Morning Shawn." Gus walked over and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Good Morning beautiful." he grinned.

"Hi Gus." I smiled.

Lassiter had already sat himself at his desk. I glanced over at him, and my eyes went wide. There was an angry red mark, on his neck.

"Carlton!, is that a hickey?" I asked unable to stop myself. I heard Shawn snicker behind me, and watched Lassiter's face turned three shades of red.

"Who gave you a hickey!" I asked not letting him speak. Gus walked closer toward Lassiter, and squinted.

"Oh my gosh!, It is a hickey!" He yelled shocked.

Lassiter moaned, and buried his head in his hands.

"Did you burn yourself with a curling iron Lassie?" Shawn asked with an odd tone. I shot him, a soft glare.

Lassiter's head shot up. "Shawn I don't use curling irons." He shot.

I gasped, and my jaw went slack. "Umm did you just call him Shawn?" I heard Mcnabb ask. He had stayed silent until now.

"Shit." Lassiter cursed softly. Shawn busted out laughing.

"What's going on here." Gus asked. Looking between Shawn and Lassiter.

Lassiter sighed heavily, and looked up. I watched him intently, and could almost spot the wheels turning in his head.

"Ahhh hell" Lassiter grumbled jumping to his feet. He rounded the desk, stalked up to Shawn, and grabbed the back of his neck. He smashed Shawn's lips to his, and began kissing him sweetly. Shawn's arms snaked around Lassiter's neck, as if trying to hold him there forever. We all watched them, unable to speak. Finally they broke apart, more for air than anything else. Shawn beamed at Lassiter, and to my suprise he was smiling back. Lassiter turned and looked at us.

"Anymore questions?" He asked draping his arm around Shawn.

"Ummmm no." I muttered with a huge grin. Gus walked over to Shawn, and snatched him away from Lassiter. He began pulling him towards the door.

"Guster, Can I have my boyfriend back please?" Lassiter shouted.

Mcnabb laughed softly, and looked down.

Gus spun around, and looked at him. "No!. I'm taking him for the better part of the day. We have a LOT to talk about." He said glaring at Shawn.

Shawn looked at Lassiter, and gave him a shrug. "Sorry Gus I would have told you last night, but I was kind of busy." He winked at him, and Gus groaned. Gus turned back, and gave me a sweet smile.

"Sorry babe, but can we skip lunch today. It's one of thoes emergency Shawn time passes, we talked about."

I grinned. "Yeah. Have fun, Love you."

"Love you too." He called. They were already half way out of the building.

I looked at Lassiter. "Good for you Carlton." I smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled, and returned to his desk.

"Wait!" Mcnabb said happily. "You two got together yesterday?" He asked Lassiter.

"Yeah, so what?" Lassiter asked looking confused..

"Yes! I won, I won. 500 dollars baby." He danced, running down the hall.

Lassiter just stared down the hall, and this time I couldn't stop the laughter.

(FIN)

A/N: That's all she wrote folks! Really hope you liked the ending. Let me know! Again thanks yall! Love ya. Oh and I'm working on a new Shassie story. It's a song fic, it's called _Come Over_. Thats the name of the song too. It's by Kenny Chesney, and it's a really good Shassie song. Anywho I should have it ready soon. So be on the look out!


End file.
